


I love you

by greenteafiend



Series: Tumblr prompts [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 09:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18312848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenteafiend/pseuds/greenteafiend
Summary: Various I love you themed prompts, various pairings.





	1. Heith - With a hoarse voice, under the blankets

Hunk wasn’t really sure when this had become normal; Keith crawling into bed with him and curling up into a tight ball on his chest. It was actually impressive how small Keith could make himself, considering what a force of nature he was usually. But here, in bed, Hunk enveloped him.      
  
Hunk supposed that the intimacy had grown gradually in stages, with Hunk feeding and tending to it carefully, like he was trying to lure a particularly skittish cat in with treats and affection.  _ God knew  _ Keith could use both treats, and affection.

Luckily, they were two things Hunk excelled at. 

Hunk pulled the blanket up over them, tucking it around Keith, before stroking his hair. The gentle, rhythmic, touch made the tension seep out of Keith’s body, like a balloon losing air, until he was soft and relaxed in Hunk’s arms.  

“Good night, I love you,” whispered Hunk, as he always did. It didn’t bother him that Keith never said it back because Keith showed he cared in other ways. 

But then, just when Hunk was on the cusp of sleep, his hand still on Keith’s head, buried in his hair— 

“I love you, too.” Keith’s voice was hoarse, muffled by the blankets, but unmistakable.  

The smile on Hunk’s face as he drifted off was radiant. 


	2. Klance - In awe, the first time you realized it

_ “Porque todos te quieren probar! Lo que no saben es que no te dejas llevar de cualquiera—!”  _ Lance sang at the top of his lungs, and not for the first time, Keith wondered why:

a) He let Lance drive.

b) He let Lance pick the music.

Not that it  _ mattered _ what music was playing; Lance would sing along to anything. He danced along too, thumping his hands against the steering wheel, and shimming in his seat so enthusiastically it made Keith worry for their safety.

Especially when Lance took his eyes off the road to sing _at_ him, eyes alight with that Lance-brand of joie-de-vivre, showing off those dimples, and his pearly white teeth.

“ _ Dile que tú eres mía, mía—”  _

Keith had no idea what Lance was saying, but it sounded  _ provocative _ . “Look at the road or you’ll kill us,” he ordered, sternly telling himself that the heat in his cheeks  _ wasn’t  _ a blush, it was  _ definitely _ just a hot day.   

“ _ Tú sabe' que eres mía, mía! _ ” Lance continued without missing a beat, louder than before, lips curling up into a smirk.  _ “Tú misma lo decías, cuando yo te lo hacía!”  _

“Do you have to sing?” Keith huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. It was painful to listen to. Not because Lance was a terrible singer—it probably would have made things  _ better  _ for Keith if he were—but because Lance  _ wasn’t.  _ Wasn’t a terrible singer. Wasn’t a terrible  _ anything,  _ and Keith knew instinctively that if he let himself acknowledge that one thing about Lance wasn’t terrible—was actually wonderful, and endearing, and lovely—it would only open the floodgates for him to find every little thing about Lance enchanting. 

Lance laughed outright, apparently delighted by Keith’s flushed, grumpy face.

“You know I have to sing,” he answered. “And we both know you secretly  _ love _ it.”

_ Love… _

Oh god. 

It was too late, wasn’t it? He was  _ already  _ enchanted. 

It felt like the world was shifting around him, narrowing down to a singular, existence-shaking, realization.  

It was why he let Lance drive, why he let Lance pick the music, why Lance’s voice made Keith  _ feel  _ things, and why Keith wanted so fervently to hold him when he danced and shimmied like that. Not to keep him still, but to feel the vibrancy and vitality of that body against his.

Keith didn’t just love it with Lance sang. He loved— 

“ _ I love you _ ,” he blurted—like a fucking _ idiot— _ the moment the feeling coalesced in his brain, the words dripping with awe.  

Lance’s smile somehow managed to brighten, and were those blue eyes trained directly on Keith and not on the road, Keith was certain that he’d have been blinded by it.

Lance reached out and took Keith’s hand, lacing their fingers together. Gently, he tugged Keith’s hand up, up, up, until he could press a chaste kiss against the back it.

The spot where Lance’s lips had touched him burned, as Lance set their linked hands down on his thigh. 

“I know,” he answered.  


	3. Sheith - In a blissful sigh as you fall asleep

Shiro woke in a haze of confusion and pain. He felt so heavy. The effort of just propping himself up on one elbow was so taxing it left him trembling.

What was going on? Where was he?

“K-Keith?” he whispered, voice hoarse, scraping painfully up the sides of his throat.

He needed to find Keith, needed to make sure he was okay. Keith might be in trouble or danger, and Shiro _  needed _ him to be safe. 

He tried to get up, tried to use his other arm to push himself to standing, but it wasn’t there. His other arm was  _ gone _ , and he fell.

His cry of surprise and dismay was cut short when he was caught by a pair of strong, familiar arms.

“Keith?” he whimpered. 

“It’s okay, I have you.” 

The sound of that low, gravelly voice, speaking to him so softly, immediately set Shiro at ease. Keith was with him, touching him, and he didn't sound hurt or frightened; everything  _ had _ to be okay, despite Shiro’s pain and confusion about what was going on. 

He went pliant, with a whispered, reverent, “ _ Keith _ ,” letting the smaller boy press him back into bed.

When Keith made as if to move away, Shiro couldn’t suppress a needy whine. He didn’t have it in him right then to be embarrassed when he reached up to grab one of Keith’s hands, clinging weakly. 

“K-Keith, please—”

“Shh, hey, I’m not going anywhere,” Keith soothed, squeezing Shiro’s hand, and settling himself at the head of the bed.

Shiro’s eyes fluttered shut the fingers of Keith’s other hand gently carded through the front of his hair, carefully smoothing it back from his face. It felt so nice, so lulling...

“I love you.” It came out as a blissful sigh, and then Shiro was asleep.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Hatt - Slowly, the words dripping from your tongue like honey

Hunk wrung his hands nervously. 

“Now, I don’t want you to get your hopes up, because for all the time we’ve been in space, we never  _ have  _ managed to find a good substitute for coffee, so I had to  _ improvise—”  _

“Hunk—”

“-not to mention trying to find something like madeira, or marsala wine was a mission in and of itself—”

“ _ Hunk! _ ”

Hunk’s mouth snapped shut because Matt had leaned forward in his seat to take Hunk’s restless hands in his, his smile kind and amused.        

“As adorable as you are when you’re flustered, I don’t actually know why you had me sit here…” 

If Hunk hadn’t been flustered before, he  _ certainly  _ would be now. His cheeks felt so hot he wondered if they were glowing.

“Right…” stammered Hunk, chastising himself in his head. “Lemme just—I’ll—I’ll, um—can you just—” Hunk made as if to back away, but it wasn’t working because his hands were still in Matt’s, and he was utterly unwilling to let go unless Matt did first and— 

“Do you need to get something?” asked Matt, cutting through Hunk’s cluttered over-thinky thoughts.

“ _ Yes _ ,” breathed Hunk in relief. Matt released him.

“Okay, I’ll wait,” he said easily, giving Hunk an encouraging smile that he found so handsome it was amazing he could function well enough to walk out of the room into the kitchen.

Hunk fetched his plate of meager offerings (that may as well have been his heart), and offered it to Matt. 

“What’s this?” asked Matt, accepting the plate and the spoon. 

“Pidge told me your favorite dessert is tiramisu. I made space tiramisu,” said Hunk, scratching the back of his head nervously, avoiding looking at Matt directly.

“For  _ me?” _ said Matt softly. Hunk nodded bashfully. 

He heard a small  _ chink _ as Matt’s spoon hit the plate. He heard a scrape… 

And then he heard the most sinful sound he’d ever managed to induce in another person. 

“ _ Hunk, _ ” said Matt. It sounded like a moan. 

“Do you like it?” asked Hunk, mouth dry as he peeked a look at Matt’s face. Oh god, he looked euphoric, pulling the spoon out from between those pink lips so so slowly...    

Hunk would make tiramisu whenever Matt wanted. He would make him tiramisu  _ every day _ —  

The spoon slipped out of Matt’s mouth with a pop, and he licked his lips with relish, fixing those cinnamon colored eyes on Hunk. 

“I love you,” he said, the words dripping from his tongue like honey.   


	5. Klatt - A scream

“I miss Keith,” Matt slurred. He’d lost count after his fifth drink that night, so he was  _ maybe _ just a tiny bit wasted.

“I  _ know  _ Matt, you’ve said that like fifty bazillion times already.” Pidge was not amused. 

Matt sighed dramatically. 

“You don’t  _ understand _ , baby sister, he’s been gone for so _ long _ . I miss having him in bed with me.”

“Here we go…” muttered Pidge.

“I stroke his hair until we fall asleep, and he’s so  _ warm _ . The bed feels so cold without him.”

Pidge groaned.

“He’s so fucking cute I can’t handle it, Pidge! He cuddles up to me and it’s adorable, okay!”

“You’re such a loser, he’s only been gone for like two days.”

“Two days that have felt like an eternity!”

“You’re telling me…”

“I miss watching him tie his hair back in the morning to wash his face and brush his teeth. I bought him a sparky red scrunchie with a huge bow as a joke and he fucking  _ uses _ it and he looks so  _ beautiful _ I could cry!”

Pidge groaned again. “I don’t want to hear about your love for Keith.”

“The red looks so good against his hair, you know? Also, he makes me coffee every morning, Pidge. Keith doesn’t even  _ drink _ coffee, but he makes me coffee and it’s so good….”

“Should have just thrown you into an uber…” Pidge was muttering. 

“Keith has the best laugh,” Matt sighed. “I miss hearing his laugh. I love making him laugh.”

Pidge rolled her eyes. “I  _ know, _ you’re such a show off when he’s around.”

“He’s so fit,” Matt groaned, “-and sweet. And kind. And lovely.  I  _ have _ to be witty and funny, that’s what I bring to the relationship!”

“Okay, we’re here so you can get out of my car now,” declared Pidge, leaning over to undo his seat-belt. It was a bit of a shock for Matt to look over and see that they were indeed parked in front of where he lived. 

“Thank you for bringing me home, Pidgey,” said Matt, feeling for the door handle. He was having trouble finding it…

“ _ Oof _ —” the door seemed to give, and then all at once Matt found himself falling out of the car and onto the ground.

“Pidge? What’s going on?” 

Matt gasped. That was—

_ “Keith!”  _ he cried delightedly, stumbling back to his feet. He had to lean heavily on the car because the ground seemed to be roiling in an attempt to trip him up. 

“Darling! You’re here!” he shouted. Keith was standing on the steps, haloed by the porch light. He looked angelic.  

“Huh, thought you weren’t getting back till tomorrow,” remarked Pidge.

“Yeah, we wrapped up early—” 

“Keith!  _ Keith! _ ” Matt shouted. It felt imperative that he have Keith’s attention on him.

“Oh my god, he’s so  _ drunk _ .”

“Keith, I love you!” Matt screamed.

To Matt, it felt like he blinked, and then Keith was right in front of him, looking at him with those beautiful big eyes, gaze soft. 

“Matt,  _ shh,  _ you can’t yell. It’s late—”

“But I love you so much,” gushed Matt, spilling himself into Keith’s strong arms. “And I missed you!” He pressed a very sloppy kiss to Keith’s cheek.

A second later, it felt like the roiling of the ground had migrated up into his belly.

“Ithinkm’gonnabesick,” he mumbled very quickly, clamping a hand over his mouth.

“Well he’s your problem now, bye!” said Pidge.  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Klance - Over and over again, till it’s nothing but a senseless babble

While everyone else was joyously celebrating their victory over the Galra, giddy with relief and triumph, Lance’s face was drawn like a stormcloud.  

_ Lance… he wouldn’t listen to me. He went straight for the barrier. If Lotor hadn’t— _

Matt’s words rang in Lance’s head as he ran to Red’s hangar, making his hands shake with ‘ _ what if—? _ ’ Making his heart pound with ‘ _ if Lotor hadn’t _ —’   __

It didn’t even occur to him that Keith might not have docked in Red’s hangar until he saw the stolen Galra fighter parked beside Red, dwarfed in comparison. Then again, where else would Keith go but here? 

Lance could still _ feel  _ Keith’s bond with Red, like a ghost at the back of his mind when he flew. Red loved Keith fiercely—would  _ always  _ love him—something they had in common, which was why Lance suspected he was able to pilot Red at all when his heart sang for Blue. 

“Keith!” Lance called when the spotted him, just wobbling out of the fighter. He looked small and unsteady in a way that Keith  _ never  _ was, and it made Lance’s heart clench. 

Lance slowed his pace, but he didn’t stop until he was right in front of Keith. Until he could reach out and put a hand on each of his tense shoulder just to  _ feel  _ that he was really whole and okay. 

“Matt told me what you tried to do...  _ Why,  _ Keith,” asked Lance softly, hands stroking firmly down over Keith’s biceps. 

Keith was pale, and he wouldn’t meet Lance’s eye. 

“I—I couldn’t—” Keith broke off to blink furiously against moisture gathering in his eyes.

Lance cupped his cheek and made a sympathetic sound. “Keith,” he breathed.   

“I couldn’t just  _ watch _ , Lance. I—I  _ love _ you guys. I couldn’t let Haggar—I couldn’t—”

Lance drew Keith into arms, and Keith folded against him like wet paper. He was trembling all over, his finger digging desperately into Lance’s back, and all Lance could do was hold him tighter.

“I love you, I love you all so much, and I can’t—” Keith’s voice broke on a wet sob.

“I know, Keith—”

“I love you. I l-love you. I was s-scared and I—I  _ love  _ you—” 

Lance carefully tucked Keith’s head under his chin, and rubbed his back, as Keith continued to cry and babble, his words breaking down into an unintelligible, wet, mess. 

“Shh, you’re alright,” Lance soothed.  

“We— _ I  _ love you too.”  


	7. Hatt - When baking chocolate chip cookies

“What’s going on?”

Matt spun around wildly at the sound of Hunk’s voice.  _ Quiznak _ , he was standing in the kitchen doorway. “This isn’t what it looks like!” he cried.

“Uh… it looks like you’re failing pretty badly at baking some chocolate chip cookies, man,” said Hunk.

Matt deflated. “Okay maybe it  _ is  _ what it looks like,” he said, staring morosely at the tray of crispy black discs he was holding. 

“It’s okay, I’ve burnt my fair share of cookies in space, microgravity baking and using xeno-ingredients is tough,” said Hunk comfortingly.

“Liar. You’ve never burnt a thing in your life,” retorted Matt dramatically, eliciting a grin out of Hunk like he’d intended. 

“I’m happy to help you,” offered Hunk, stepping into the kitchen and drawing closer.  

Matt groaned. “No you _ can’t _ , I was baking these for  _ you. _ ” 

“For  _ me? _ ”

“You always cook for everyone, and I thought it would be nice if someone cooked something for you for once,” said Matt, dumping the tray on the counter with a sigh.  

Abruptly, Matt found himself in Hunk’s arms, gathered up into a bear hug. 

“That’s really sweet of you, Matt. Thank you.”

Matt hugged back, delighted to be held like this though he was a bit bewildered. “But the cookies are inedible?” he mumbled. 

“It’s the thought that counts. I love you, too.”


	8. Hatt - With a shuddering gasp

Matt’s head was ringing. 

He gasped aloud in pain; there was something bearing down on him. Pinning his legs and compressing his chest—it was so hard to  _ breathe.  _

He head someone yell, muffled and far above him, but he couldn't speak. Couldn’t move. Could only lay in confusion and pain.   

And then the pressure lifted, and light reached him. He blinked in bewilderment, blinded by the brightness, heaving in great breaths of air now that his chest could actually expand. 

“ _ Matt! _ ” he recognized that voice…

“H-Hunk?” 

Familiar calloused fingers on his face, brushing through his hair, and then running over his body.

“Are you hurt? Does anywhere hurt?” asked Hunk, low and urgent.

“H-head.” 

Hunk poked at his scalp, and Matt flinched when he hit a sore spot. Hunk made a sympathetic sound, and the touch withdrew. 

“Concussion.”

And then he gathered Matt into his arms and hugged him tenderly. 

“I was so scared when I saw you go down… I love you,” he said with a shuddering gasp.  

When he pulled back, it was only to carefully lift Matt into his arms.

“Let’s go home."


	9. Keith and Kosmo - As we huddle together, the storm raging outside

Rain pounded down, clattering on the old tin roof so forcefully the whole house trembled. Every so often there was a flash of light, and then shortly after, its accompanying clap of thunder.  

Despite the violence of the storm, that wasn’t what woke Keith up. It was Kosmo, whining and kneading his great paws against Keith’s chest like a cat.  

“K-kos—” Keith yawned so widely he had to try again. “Kosmo? S’matter?” he mumbled, one foot still in a dream. 

There was another flash, and it lit up the room enough for Keith to see the way Kosmo’s ears were flattened against his head, his shoulders all hunched, his hair standing on end. When the boom came, Kosmo’s whine turned into a fearful bark, and he licked desperately at Keith’s face. 

“Hey, hey, it’s okay,” Keith soothed. “C’mere.” He lifted the blankets, and Kosmos accepted the invitation immediately, diving under and making himself comfortable directly on top of Keith. 

He was really too big to be on top of anyone anymore, but Keith could feel him trembling so he decided his ability to breathe deeply was less important.  

“S’okay, buddy. I love you, and I’ll protect you,” said Keith, wrapping his arms around him.


	10. Klance - Muffled, from the other side of the door

Keith had been hiding it for months. Pulling away from his friends, from  _ Lance, _ so they wouldn’t find out, but now, there was no concealing it. 

Purple skin. Yellow eyes. Sharp teeth. Strange ears. He couldn’t change back anymore.

He was a  _ monster, _ and if they saw him, they’d know. They’d reject him. 

“Keith,  _ please _ , let me in.” Despite being muffled by the door separating them, Lance sounded so worried, so scared. If he saw, he wouldn’t worry anymore. He would be scared in an entirely different way, and the thought made Keith’s eyes leak even more tears. Made his chest feel too tight, made it hurt to choke down the sobs building there. 

Keith pressed his forehead to the locked door, and took in a shuddery breath, trying to school himself so he could speak clearly.

“I’m—I’m f-fine.”

“You don’t  _ sound  _ fine,” Lance countered. “You’ve been avoiding us.  _ Something  _ is going on with you, talk to me,” Lance urged. 

Keith wished he could, but this wasn’t like all the other times Lance had soothed him. Had talked him down, and taken him into his arms, and assured him that everything was gonna be okay.  _ Those  _ times Keith had been  _ human. _

“Whatever it is, we can work through it  _ together _ . I promise I’ll help you, I’m on your side, remember?” Lance’s voice was low and brittle, he sounded desperate. 

Keith wanted to believe him so badly. He wanted to answer him, but his jaw felt wired shut, frozen by fear and indecision.

“Sweetheart, can you hear me?”

_ Sweetheart. _

Keith let slip a whimper. 

“Keith, I love you.  _ Please _ ... let me in.”

Keith gave in and pressed the button to unlock the door...

**Author's Note:**

> Find me [here](https://greenteafiend.tumblr.com/) if you like.


End file.
